Pregnancy
by VannuroRB
Summary: Someone gets pregnant, but how will they handle it? And who got them pregnant in the first place? Short story, yaoi, puzzleshipping. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

This is something to do when I'm very, very bored lol.

I thought about this for a while, and I don't think I've seen this happen before (If it has, gomen. I don't read a lot) So I thought I'd be the one person to try this for this pairing.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1~<p>

Yugi was in the kitchen washing up some dirty dishes; he glanced up at the clock on the wall and gave a small sigh before turning back to the sink. Yami had gone to the doctors, seeing as he wasn't well for the past few weeks. Yugi presumed it was a bug he had caught and made him rest in his bed, but it kept coming back and making them both worry, so Yugi ordered Yami to go see the doctor and find out what was wrong once and for all.

Yami let himself in and slipped out of his shoes 'I'm back' Yami called out.

'In the kitchen' Yugi replied with a smile 'Did you find out what was wrong?'

'Yeah…' Yami came to the kitchen door and stared at Yugi 'I did…'

'Nothing serious right?' Yugi picked up a plate so he could dry it 'Probably a cold right?'

'Err…Yugi…you remember…on my birthday…and my special present?'

Yugi couldn't help but smirk at the memory 'Yeah? What about it?'

'Well…uhh…' Yami moved closer to Yugi before whispering it in his ear.

Yugi froze and dropped both the towel and plate back into the water, he turned around and faced his boyfriend 'Pregnant?' He exclaimed 'Pregnant!'

'That's what he said' Yami said quietly with a sigh.

'How-? You-? When-? Pregnant?'

'I think I should've sat you down' Yami muttered as he held Yugi's shoulders 'Come on, let's go to the living room'.

'Who's is it?' Yugi questioned, pushing Yami's hands off.

Yami stared at Yugi confused 'What?'

'Whose child is it?'

'Yours, obviously'.

'We did it once!'

Yami frowned, getting annoyed by the accusation 'Can you not understand that one time is all it takes then? Or do you want to still think that I'm some sort of whore?'

Yugi sighed and touched his forehead 'No…I didn't mean that…sorry…'

'No, if you think that, then that's fine' Yami turned to walk out the kitchen 'It must obviously be true if you say so'.

'Yami, I didn't mean it' Yami walked out the kitchen and marched up the stairs 'Yami!' Yugi cringed when he heard the bedroom door shut. Yugi sighed and turned to face the sink 'Great…'

Yugi picked up the plate and sopping towel he had dropped in the water with another sigh. It still confused the teen; what were the chances he got Yami pregnant?

*******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Yes. I bet no one in puzzleshipping has made Yami pregnant. Quite a twist eh?

Again, apologies if you already have. But I hope you like this short story nonetheless.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

…Yes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~<p>

Yami sat in the living room with a jar of pickles by his side, taking out a pickle and eating it while watching random TV shows. Yugi was in the kitchen with Joey who had come round to visit, explaining about Yami's situation; needless to say it made Joey snigger at the thought.

'It's not funny' Yugi growled at the blonde.

'Sorry' Joey apologised 'Just…ah…you…being so dominate…' Joey broke down into more sniggers as Yugi crimsoned and turned to hide his blush 'Okay…okay I'm good'.

'Good, 'cause I think I would've murdered you if you kept laughing' Yugi threatened.

'Jeez, both you and Yami are so grumpy' Joey whined 'What's up? You don't want a kid or something?'

Yugi glanced at Joey and shook his head 'I…kind of…accused Yami for…sleeping around…and that the child wasn't mine'.

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes 'Oh Yugi, you are stupid'.

Yugi frowned at him 'I just was surprised and panicked and…it was a stupid thing to say I know, I just didn't think he'd get pregnant by me!'

'So tell him you're sorry and put it behind you'.

Yugi then looked away 'I can't…we haven't…really spoken to each other…and whenever I try he just simply ignores me and walks away'.

'Oh…he's taking it that badly?'

'I know! I mean, sure I know I shouldn't have said it, but he's acting like a spoilt…kid!'

Joey chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'He's pregnant, you're gonna get that make no mistakes. Try…' Joey hummed in thought 'Fancy dinner?'

'With his cravings I don't know what to give him. One minute he's hungry and can eat everything and the next he won't eat a thing'.

'Present?'

'Wouldn't know what to give him'.

'Sex?'

Yugi raised his brow 'I've already got him pregnant, I doubt he'd want another go at that'.

'Good point' Joey sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair 'Uhh…well you're on your own. I have no idea what you should do'.

'Thanks' Yugi mumbled.

'Well hey, he's your boyfriend you should know better than me what will make him forgive you' Joey then leaned against the table in thought 'Yami pregnant…do you think he'd go in a murderous rage? 'Cause that's what most women are like'.

'You'll be the first one to go if you keep up with that' Yami growled as he walked into the kitchen.

Joey turned to watch Yami as walked over to the fridge and pulled open the door before rummaging around.

'What you looking for?' Joey asked.

'This' Yami replied as he took out a tub of ice cream before walking back to the door.

'Aren't you eating pickles though?'

'Yep'.

'Fair enough'.

Yami left them on their own again, once he had left Yugi gave a small sigh and turned to Joey again.

'You better make it up to him' Joey warned 'Otherwise, you won't be the mummy…or daddy…' Joey then frowned 'One of them anyway…'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yeah…I know Joey'.

********************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Hmm…pickles and ice cream…not a bad mix…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

…How many chapters am I doing anyway?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3~<p>

Yugi looked up as Yami walked into the living room and picked up a few of the books before walking back out again, Yugi gave a small sigh and turned to watch Yami walk back up the stairs. More weeks had passed and Yugi and Yami hadn't forgiven one another; it was becoming more Yami had turned mute and Yugi was far too scared to talk to Yami in case he screwed up. Yugi rubbed his head as he glanced at the TV half interested.

"I should be up there helping with designing the room" Yugi thought to himself as he flicked through channels "Now I know how Yami feels when I get upset with him…it's horrible having to sit and hope…" Yugi sighed and stood up "Okay, I can't wait for Yami to forgive me-unless he already has-I have to go up there and make the biggest apology of my life!"

Yugi marched to the stairs and climbed up them before he peeked into their bedroom; Yami sat at the desk and was scribbling away with the books laid open next to him. Yugi watched with a small smile, knowing that Yami was trying his hardest to do the best for the baby, Yami the stood up making Yugi jump and hide in the nearest room as Yami walked out and back downstairs.

"I'm such a wimp" Yugi thought as he walked into their room "I wonder what he's planned so far…"

Yugi looked at the books before turning to the paper Yami was using, he pulled it closer and read it, though as he did he lost his smile and picked it up so he could read it more clearly. Yami returned from the kitchen with a collection of food in his arms, he looked into the bedroom to see Yugi reading his notes; he walked in and made the smaller one look up from his reading.

'Something you wanted?' Yami asked casually.

'Yami…why…are you writing a will?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and set his stash on the bed 'Just…that a lot of things could go wrong…when I have the baby…I wouldn't want to leave you and the baby alone with nothing…'

Yugi smiled before dropping the paper and hugging Yami tightly 'You silly man!' Yugi laughed as he nuzzled Yami's chest 'Nothing bad is going to happen to you!'

'It might' Yami argued 'You hear it all the time'.

Yugi shook his head and looked up at Yami 'You won't die; I'm going to make sure of it!' Yugi sighed and rested his head against Yami's chest 'I'm sorry…for accusing you of cheating…I was surprised and all. Will you forgive me?'

Yami stared at Yugi before nodding in agreement 'Sure…I was going to say sorry…for shouting and ignoring you…'

'Its fine I totally deserved it' Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him into a tight hug again 'But…can you promise me something?'

'Uhh….sure'.

'Don't write anymore wills' Yugi chuckled and kissed Yami's cheek 'That…kinda shook me up…I don't want to think that you will die…'

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'I just thought…if I had something in writing…'

'Well don't think about it, not until you're ninety' Yugi smiled and let go of Yami 'I feel like having pancakes'.

'Pancakes?' Yami glanced at the clock 'It's two in the afternoon though'.

'So? We can have pancakes whenever we want! You want some pancakes?'

Yami smiled and nodded 'You sure you're not pregnant Yugi?'

'Oh god no!' Yugi laughed as he walked out with Yami 'I don't know how you're surviving it to be honest! It looks and sounds horrible!'

Yami chuckled and held Yugi's hand as they walked downstairs to the kitchen 'You can say I have thoughts to keep me up'.

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Who knew it would take a will to make things better?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I had interesting images of Yami in a maternity dress of some sort.

But then I wondered, how big would Yami get anyway?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~<p>

Yami glanced over at the instructions as he took out another pickle to eat, a few months had passed and he and Yugi had decided to buy all the necessary items for their baby's arrival. At that moment Joey and Yugi were attempting to put together the crib as Yami was supposed to take it easy, but it proved more of a challenge then they expected.

'Why are these things so needless complicated?' Joey questioned with a sigh 'Can I take a hammer to it?'

'No!' Yugi scolded 'I'm pretty sure we can figure this out'.

'Let me have a try' Yami suggested before sticking the pickle in his mouth as he picked up two parts of the wall and managed to slip them together with ease 'See?'

'How is it it takes me two hours to put that together, and Yami takes five seconds?' Joey questioned with a groan.

'I'm in the same boat Joey' Yugi rubbed the back of his head 'Tried opening the pram the first time and I couldn't do it…but Yami did it with ease'.

'Must be a woman thing then'.

Yami then hit Joey on the back of the head 'It's hormonal! Not womanhood!'

'Yeah, alright' Joey rubbed his head as Yami sat back down and continued eating his pickle 'So, you two excited about the baby?'

'Of course' Yugi replied with a smile 'Yami has just gone all paranoid…'

'Eh? About what?'

'Yami thinks…that he might die during the surgery…'

Joey couldn't help but snigger as he turned to Yami 'Seriously? You're so weird'.

'It could happen!' Yami defended 'What if I lose too much blood! O-Or I get an infection or something?'

'He even wrote a will…' Yugi added.

'Yami, you're so silly. You ain't going to die'.

'I've looked it up! There is a good chance I could!'

Yugi frowned 'When did you do this?'

'When I couldn't sleep' Yami mumbled as he stroked his stomach 'Too much kicking'.

'You're such an idiot Yami' Yami then frowned at Joey 'In a good way. Have you thought of names?'

Yami shook his head 'Yugi junior'.

'Oh come on' Yugi whined 'That sounds so weird…'

Yami chuckled 'I'm sure we'll think of something when the baby is born. At least we'll have a while to get an idea'.

'Cool. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?'

Yami shook his head 'I don't care what it is, I know I'll love it. Boy or girl'.

'Aww, aren't you the caring mother?'

Yami then hit Joey on the head again 'It's the hormones! Not womanhood!'

'Right, right' Joey groaned as he rubbed his head, making Yugi laugh slightly before they continued to put together the crib.

*****************************End of chapter 4********************************

Ah yes, the times when you become easily emotional and over caring, good times.

Not like I've been pregnant of course…ehe…no I just…umm…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, we've hit fifth chapter.

I wonder what could happen now…

* * *

><p>Chapter 5~<p>

Yugi and Yami relaxed as they watched TV, Yami laid outstretched with his head resting on Yugi's lap while he ate pickles casually; it had been a few more months and Yami was near the due birth date, so under strict orders from Yugi he had to relax and not exert himself, though he often turned it on Yugi and reasoned he couldn't relax without Yugi being there with him so Yugi was pulled into spending time with Yami.

Yami finished off his pickle with a small hum and turned to the TV only to wince in pain; Yugi looked down at Yami as he stroked his stomach.

'You okay Yami?' Yugi questioned.

Yami nodded and gave a smile 'Guess junior likes the pickle' Yami joked only to wince again 'He doesn't have to kick so hard though!'

Yugi chuckled and rubbed Yami's stomach as well 'At least he's energetic'.

Yami grumbled 'Suppose…' He then closed his eyes before clutching his stomach again 'Ah! Shit!'

'Yami?'

Yami bit his lip as he gazed up at Yugi 'I…I think he's not kicking for the fun of it…'

'Oh god!' Yugi stood up as Yami curled up and hugged his stomach 'Come on Yami, we have to go to the hospital'.

'I…I can't walk!' Yami whined.

'Yami you're not immobile you're pregnant, please, we have to go to the hospital'.

'You're not the one giving birth here!'

'No! I'm the one going to be worried sick if you don't get your ass out to the car! Now move it!'

'Fine!' Yami sat himself up as he panted heavily and clutched his stomach, Yugi helped Yami to stand on his feet and grabbed the car keys while helping Yami walk 'You're a terrible boyfriend' Yami growled as Yugi sat him in the passenger's seat.

'We can argue about who's the worst boyfriend later' Yugi shut the door before hurrying around to the driver's seat 'For now just breath and try not to worry about the pain'.

'Easy for you to say!'

* * *

><p>After Yugi had helped Yami to the hospital and found a doctor to treat him, Yugi sat in the waiting room nervously. He had bought himself a small can of soda to keep himself calm, but he ended up looking up at the clock now and then and tapped his foot to keep him occupied. He presumed Yami's paranoia was starting to rub off on him.<p>

Yugi looked up when a doctor approached, he stood up quickly and turned to him as he smiled.

'Mr. Mutou I presume' He asked.

'That's me' Yugi replied 'How's Yami? Is he okay? A-And the baby?'

'They're both doing fine' He reassured making Yugi sigh 'They'd like to meet you, follow me please'.

Yugi followed the doctor down the corridor until they came to the room Yami was resting in, he laid in the bed as he hummed a small tune to the small sniffling baby he rocked in his arms. Yugi smiled and walked closer to the two, Yami looked up at Yugi and gave a small tired smile back.

'Hey…'

'Hey back at you' Yugi replied quietly before kissing him on the lips gently 'Well…you look alive and well…didn't I tell you you were being silly?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'Okay…I might've exaggerated a bit' Yami looked down as the baby wriggled in his arms 'Yugi…this is our son…'

Yugi smiled and stroked their sons cheek 'He's so beautiful. He's perfect'.

'I know…' Yami gave him a small kiss on the forehead before rocking him again 'I suppose we should think of a name…'

'Yeah…' Yugi hummed as he sat on the bed next to Yami 'Any ideas?'

Yami hummed in thought 'How about…Katsuo…?'

Yugi nodded 'I like it…he'll be very manly like his daddy'.

Yami smiled and reached up to kiss Yugi 'And cute like you…'

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Sure Yami, if that'll make you happy' He kissed Yami again before lying next to him on the bed 'We'll be a real family now…I'm happy about that…'

'I am too' Yami replied as he rocked Katsuo gently to stop him from crying 'We have the best family anyone could ask for…'

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Aww, Yami had baby Katsuo. It seems that everything is god now.

Is it?

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Yup the last chapter let's make super fun happy family times.

…Try saying that real fast!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6~<p>

Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Joey and Tristan started to sing the birthday song together, Yami held Katsuo on his lap and gently waved his arms in time with the song; Katsuo was one years old by then and Yugi and Yami decided to throw his first birthday with their friends. When they finished the song they gave a small cheer and Yami blew out the candles for his son.

'I can't believe it's been a year' Anzu giggled as she started to cut the cake into pieces 'He's all so pudgy and cute'.

Yami chuckled and hugged Katsuo 'I know. He's growing up so fast'.

'Ah thanks Anzu' Yugi smiled as he took the plate off her.

She then handed them to Joey and Tristan to which they immediately dug into. Tristan glanced up 'So, do you think you'll be having another one soon?' He asked casually.

'I'd like to…but I don't know if I could go through it again' He gave a small smile and stroked over his stomach lightly 'So much pain…'

'Who said you had to get pregnant?' Joey commented with a smirk.

They stared at him in silence before turning to Yugi who happily tucked into his piece of cake before realising they were staring at him 'What? What do you mean?'

'That's not a bad idea actually' Yami gave a small chuckle.

'What? Oh no. No way!' Yugi shook his head furiously 'After seeing what you were like I ain't doing it! No way! Uh uh!'

Yami laughed and reached over to kiss Yugi on the forehead quickly 'Don't worry Yugi; we can wait for a while'.

Yugi gave a pout 'Not what I meant'.

Yami gave a dark chuckle but left it at that as he tended to his one year old son that bounced slightly on his lap.

* * *

><p>I think we know what happens after that…<p>

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short story. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff and I hope to see you in the next story whatever it might be.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
